the potter twins:year one
by katieblack27
Summary: siblings Harry and Phoenix potter are in for a surprise of their lives when letters come for them,then a huge surprise that will have u going wow,read to find out
1. Chapter 1

"WAKE UP!" a shrill voice from the other side of the door yelled.

I sat up quickly, hitting my head on a shelf in the process.

"I'm up!" I yelled, rubbing my head where I had hit it.

It took me a minute for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, but then the room came into focus. It was a small, dark closet located underneath the stairs of my aunt and uncle's home where I was forced to live. You see, my parents died in a car crash when I was just a year old, so I had to live with my mother's sister and her family. Luckily though, I wasn't suffering alone. On the other side of the room, which was only a few feet away actually, sat my twin brother Harry Potter.

Judging by our appearances, you wouldn't really guess that we were twins. Harry was a skinny boy with messy, jet black hair and had round glasses sitting on his nose. I, on the other hand, am a skinny girl with long, red hair and have no need for glasses. Although we looked different, we both shared one trait: a scar on our faces. His was a small, lightening shaped scar that was right in the middle of his forehead. Mine was on my neck.

"HARRY AND PHOENIX POTTER!" Aunt Petunia yelled. "GET OUT OF THAT ROOM NOW AND MAKE SOME BREAKFAST!"

"ALRIGHT!" Harry shouted back as he stood up and walked out of the room.

I followed him into the kitchen where we found a mountain of gifts sitting in the far left corner of the room, just next to Uncle Vernon. No doubt that they were for my spoiled cousin, Dudley. Today, apparently, was his birthday. On his birthday, they had to have everything just so for the spoiled brat. He was to have breakfast made for him, not that Harry and I didn't usually make it for him anyway, and he got a mountain of gifts from his parents, not to mention his perfect little outings that he was allowed to attend with his obnoxious little friends. Harry and I, of course, were not allowed to attend his little party; we had to stay with the old, cat lady down the street: Ms. Figg.

"Hurry up, Dudley could be down here any minute!" Aunt Petunia sneered at us as she shuffled through the room making sure everything was perfectly set up for when he came into the kitchen/living room area.

Harry and I went on to make eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast, and orange juice. Right as the final piece of toast popped out of the toaster, Dudley appeared in the kitchen. His round, chubby face frowned when he looked at his gifts. He slowly wobbled over to the mountain and began to point his fingers at each and every gift that was set up for him.

Harry, standing next to me, looked at me knowingly, waiting for Dudley's typical tantrum.

"THIRTY-SEVEN PRESENTS!" Dudley shrieked.

"Wow, I'm surprised he can even count that high…let alone count at all" I muttered.

"THAT'S ONE LESS THAN LAST YEAR!" he yelled again, stomping around the room, his face getting redder and redder as he continued.

"That's my boy, always eager for more," Uncle Vernon said proudly, gazing up at his son from behind his newspaper.

"Duddy-dear, mummy will buy you _three_ more presents in the store today, will that be okay?" Aunt Petunia pleaded with her son, looking worried that her offer wouldn't be enough.

"O-okay," Dudley said through his false tears and had a smile across his face, making me roll my eyes.

"You have_ got_ to be kidding me," I muttered.

"SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH, POTTER!" Uncle Vernon yelled at me.

"Whatever you say…" I said raising my eyebrows and putting up my hands in the universal calm-down-and-don't-kill-me gesture.

"Your smart mouth is going to get you in serious trouble one day girl!" my uncle sneered at me.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T WATCH THEM?" Aunt Petunia yelled through the phone.

The Durselys were just about to go to the zoo with Dudley and his snotty friends, and there was now a problem. Ms. Figg had broken a leg and was in the hospital, so in other words she was unable to watch Harry and me while the Dursleys went to the zoo.

"They'll just have to go then," Aunt Petunia said irritably as she glared at us.

Harry and I looked at each other with a smile on our faces. We had never been to the zoo before, so this was going to be awesome.

It took about thirty minutes to get to the zoo, each one of those minutes filled with Dudley and his friends tormenting Harry and me. However, when we got there, all of that stopped when the animals came into view.

There were lions, tigers, birds, alligators, and so many other types. The whole zoo was filled with all kinds of animals that Harry and I had never seen before, something about being locked up in a cabinet most of the time kind of prevented us from being able to see these kinds of things.

The most interesting animal we saw was a Boa Constrictor that was kept in a glass cage. It didn't really move, which is why Dudley lost interest in the snake after a few seconds of watching it. It was after about 5 minutes of watching this particular snake that it began to move.

It came up towards the glass and glanced at Harry and me.

"Hello..." Harry said.

"What's up?" I said to it.

It stared at the two of us and then it said, "_Hello_..."

I looked at Harry, wondering if the snake talking was just a figment of my imagination, and his eyes were wide open looking at the snake.

"Was that you?" Harry asked me and I shook my head.

"_That wassss me..._" the snake said. "_I don't like thisss cage very much and wasss wondering if you knew a way out._"

"Uhhhh..." I said. "Not really..."

"_Well...it wassss worth a tryyyy,_" the snake said.

"HEY, IT'S MOVING!" a yell came from behind me.

Seconds later, I was thrown to the ground along with Harry and saw that it was Dudley.

I hated him so much, why was it that if anything interesting ever happened, I was pushed aside.

A moment later, something very odd happened. Dudley, who had been pressing his chubby face against the glass, suddenly was falling into the snake's cage.

Aunt Petunia started screaming when she saw her son next to the enormous snake and ran towards him, but the snake wasn't interested in my cousin. He slithered out of the cage and went towards the exit.

"_Thankssss_," it said as it left the zoo.

"Anytime," Harry said back to it.

Then we looked back up at the Dursleys who were panicking. That's when I noticed that the glass was there again, and Dudley was trapped inside of it. Aunt Petunia was hitting on the glass in a pathetic attempt to free her son and Uncle Vernon was glaring at the two of us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if this is really bad, I've never actually written a fanfiction and I figured that I might give it a try. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. the letters

**I didn't put this is the first chapter, so I figured I'll start now:**

**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, therefore, I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 2

"No meals for a week," Uncle Vernon growled as he dragged us into the house and threw us into our cupboard.

"Yeah, because that always helps!" I yelled back, kicking the now locked door to the cupboard.

"This is ridiculous," Harry said.

A week went by and Harry and I grew to become extraordinary hungry, which I still found to be a completely pointless punishment. After all, I never pushed my cousin into the snake pit.

"GET THE MAIL FIRST BOY!" Uncle Vernon yelled at Harry as he went to go into the kitchen for breakfast.

Harry stopped in his tracks and went to go get the mail as I walked out of the cupboard after getting dressed in my usual clothes that slightly resembled a potato sack.

"Phoenix, look," Harry held out a letter to me.

"What is it?" I asked, taking the letter from his hands and reading the address.

_Ms. p. Potter _  
_The Cupboard Under the Stairs _  
_4 Privet Drive _  
_Little Whinging _  
_Surrey_

"I got one too," Harry said. "What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know..." I said as we walked into the kitchen to sit down for breakfast.

It was right when I began to open the letter, that, of course, Dudley had to ruin everything.

"HARRY AND PHOENIX HAVE GOTTEN LETTERS!" he shrieked and stole the letters from both of us.

"GIVE THAT BACK, THAT'S MINE!" I shrieked as I ran towards him and wrestled him for the letter. After a moment, I noticed that Harry had joined in on the attack.

"Give that to me, boy," Uncle Vernon said in a bored tone behind his newspaper.

He stuffed his face with a piece of toast and ripped the letters out of his son's hands. Aunt Petunia walked over to the table to see what the letters were about and shrieked, throwing the plate she had in her hands, which shattered on the floor.

"What is it, Daddy," Dudley said, trying to peek at the letter in front of his father.

"It's our letters, give them back," Harry said, looking at our uncle.

"Get out of here-NOW!" Uncle Vernon shouted at everyone.

Harry and I looked at each other and at the same time said, "Not without my letter!"

"I SAID NOW!" he shouted at all of us.

Each one of us, Dudley included, stomped out of the kitchen and into the entrance hallway of the house. We all pressed up against the door, trying to hear what they were saying behind it.

"This is an outrage!" Uncle Vernon said to his wife. "There is no way that they are going to the freak school."

"Absolutely not!" Aunt Petunia said. "We vowed that when we took the two of them in that we would put an end to all of this!"

"END TO ALL OF WHAT?" I yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" Uncle Vernon yelled back.

page break

Days went by and letters kept coming to number 4 Privet Drive. The same ones. Every. Single. Day.

And every single day, Uncle Vernon would try to find a new way to keep them out. They still found a way to make it into the house though, sometimes it would even come in through open windows in the house.

They even resorted to moving us into an old playroom of Dudley's, much to his anger. The room was large enough to fit all of our stuff into perfectly, not to mention we were given two twin beds as opposed to our normal sleeping bags that we had to use in the cupboard.

It was a Sunday morning when things started to become very strange.

"No posts on Sunday," Uncle Vernon smiled at us all. "Not a single bloody post today."

Uncle Vernon slouched in his cushioned armchair with a large smile on his even larger face. He looked like a child on Christmas morning.

Harry and I just looked at each other, thinking the same thing: he's finally gone completely mad. But, mad didn't even begin to describe our uncle in the next few moments.

Suddenly, out from the fireplace, came letters. They had to have been coming in by the thousands. Each of them either had the name Emily or Harry Potter written on the front of them,

We quickly tried to grab one of the falling letters, wondering what it was that this person was do determined to tell them both. Finally, I caught one.

"PUT THOSE LETTERS DOWN!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

Harry and I looked at one another and ran quickly towards the door as more letters rained down on us. I grabbed the front door of the house, I could almost feel the freedom, when I was thrown back to the ground. Uncle Vernon had both of us by the backs of our shirts and dragged us away from the door. He snatched the letters from our hands and ripped them in half, letting their remains fall to the floor with the other letters.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "WE ARE LEAVING THIS HOUSE NOW!"

* * *

Later that day we arrived at a broken down shack on the side of the ocean. We even had to use a boat to get to the house.

"They'll never find us here now, will they?" Uncle Vernon said with a crazy look in his eyes.

"A-are you all right Vernon?" Aunt Petunia asked her husband as they entered the shack.

"Never been better."

The inside of the house looked worse than the outside did. The ground was covered in dust and I couldn't help but notice the rat that ran across the floor of the house. There were cobwebs all over the place.

"I like what they've done with the place," I muttered.

"Shut your mouth, it's your fault that we have to be here," Uncle Vernon said.

There was only one bed in the house and it was claimed by my aunt and uncle for the night. There was also a single couch, located in from of a spider filled fireplace, that Dudley was given to sleep on. That, of course, left Harry and me to sleep on the floor.

When we could hear all the Dursleys snoring in their sleep, Harry sat up and turned to me.

"It's our birthday tomorrow, you know?"

I nodded at him and looked at the ground. We both knew that the Dursleys wouldn't remember their eleventh birthday.

When I looked back up I saw Harry starting to draw something on the ground through the dust. It was a cake. I smiled and wrote 'Happy Birthday' into it and we both drew in some candles.

"Look, Dudley's watch says that it's 11:59. In a minute, we'll be eleven," Harry whispered.

We both looked at his watch as the seconds ticked away.

"Three...two...one..." we said together.

12:00

"Happy birthday, Harry," I said.

He smiled and we blew the candles out on our makeshift dust cake.

BOOM!

Both our heads shot up and we saw the door of the shack trembling.

BOOM!

We both stood up and ran behind the fireplace as Dudley's eyes shot open and he quickly cowered under his covers. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ran out of their room to see what was going on, our uncle carrying a gun.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Dudley screamed.

BOOM-crunch!

The door of the shack collapsed and revealed what was behind it. A huge man stood in the frame of the door, his face covered in a beard and mangled hair coming off his head. He was so large that he had to bend over just to come into the house.

"Sorry about that..." he grunted as he moved over to pick the door up. He set it back into its frame and turned around again to look at the Dursleys.

"Well, Harry, you've gotten a little...big since the last time I saw ya," the large man said, looking at Dudley's porky frame.

"I-I'm not H-Harry," Dudley stammered.

"I am..." Harry said as he stepped out into view.

"Well that makes more sense, that must be phoenix behind ya," the man said smiling at the two of us.

"Harry, ya look just like yer father. Except those eyes, you have yer mother's eyes..." he smiled at Harry. "And phoenix, ya look just like yer mother-eyes and all."

He put a giant hand on my shoulder, making me fall to the ground.

"Oops, sorry-I didn't mean ter do that..." he muttered as he pulled me off the ground.

"I'm sorry, but...who are you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"What is Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Only the greatest school of magic that their is!" he said.

"Enough of this," Uncle Vernon said.

"What do mean magic?" Harry asked.

"You mean that ya don't know?" he asked looking outraged.

"Know what?" I asked.

Hagrid looked at our aunt and uncle with a look of disgust on his face.

"Ya didn't tell 'em," Hagrid said.

"We vowed that they would never know, we wanted to put an end to this," Aunt Petunia said.

"They've had their names put down in the books since the moment they were born," Hagrid said. "They were bound ter go ter Hogwarts and learn under the greatest wizard in the world: Albus Dumbledore. Ya can't stop them from goin'."

"I'm sorry, what are we talking about?" Harry asked looking from Hagrid to the Dursleys.

"Yer a wizard, Harry-and you too phoenix."

Everything went silent.

"A what?" I asked.

"A wizard, well yer a witch. Yer parents were too, great ones at that."

"Enough of this," Aunt Petunia said. "They aren't going to this school."

"Wait a minute. You knew?" Harry asked his aunt.

"Of course I knew! My sister was one too. Then she had to go find that Potter boy and get herself blown up!"

"You said that they died in a car crash!" we both yelled.

"A car crash? A car crash kill James and Lily Potter?" Hagrid yelled.

"It doesn't matter!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "They aren't going to some magic school to be taught by some crackpot old fool!"

Hagrid looked at him as though he was going to kill him. He pulled out a pink umbrella from his coat and pointed it at my uncle.

"Don't. Ever. Insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." he snarled.

Then he pointed his umbrella at Dudley and waved it in the air. Suddenly, a pigs tail popped out from his butt and he started to scream. My aunt and uncle ran to his aid as Harry and I busted out laughing.

"Well, here are yer letters," Hagrid said handing us the letters that we had caught glimse of every  
day for the past week.

I opened it up and it said:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear phoenix Potter,_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._  
_Yours sincerely,_  
_Minerva McGonagall _  
_Deputy Headmistress_

"I also need to explain some stuff to ya" Hagrid said

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter one, I loved reading your responses. I would also encourage everyone else that is reading to please review. Please, don't be too harsh, but if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to tell me. I'm glad that people are responding well to the story and I hope you liked this chapter too. I do realize that everything in this chapter isn't exactly in the right order and I probably left some things out, but I figured that I might switch some things up.**  
**Thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hagrid spent the night in the shack with all of us, much to the Dursley's dismay. But, they were relieved in the morning when he announced that he would be leaving.

"So, we're gonna go to get yer school supplies first, okay? Then I'm gonna have to bring yer back to the Dursleys for a little while," Hagrid said as we walked out of the shack and towards a boat that was floating next to the shore.

"How exactly are we supposed to buy these things?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen a shop that sells any of these books or anything," I said.

"Well, we go ter London, of course," Hagrid said smiling.

I looked at Harry who raised an eyebrow, but stepped into the boat nonetheless. After all of us were inside of the boat, we started to move forward.

"You don't mind if I speed up do ya?" Hagrid asked us.

"Not at all," Harry said.

"Just…don't tell the folks at Hogwarts that I'm doin' magic," Hagrid said looking uneasy.

He pulled out his pink umbrella and tapped on the wooden boat three times and it soared off. Within minutes of leaving the old shack, we arrived in town. As we walked down the streets, I looked at each one of the shops, looking for any kind of sign that any magical things were sold there. Not a single one did.

"Um, Hagrid…where exactly do we find these things?" I asked looking up at the giant.

"We have ter go into the Leaky Cauldron first now, Phoenix," he said smiling down at me.

"The what?" Harry whispered to me.

"I have no idea…" I muttered back.

In a few minutes, however, we arrived at a small pub with a sign labeled _The Leaky Cauldron_. When we went inside, I noticed that there were a fair amount of people inside, all wearing the strangest clothing. Many of the people who were seated stopped what they were doing when they saw us entering the pub. They all just stared.

"Well, bless my soul," a man said coming up to us. "You must be Harry and phoenix Potter. It's an honor to meet the two of you."

Harry and I looked at each other and back to the man who had his hand out to shake ours. We both took turns shaking a crowd of people's hands, all of which I did not know.

"H-Harry and P-P-Phoenix Potter, it's a p-pleasure to meet you b-both," a strange looking man with a purple turban on his head stammered to us.

"Ah, this is Professor Quirrell, he'll be teacher ya Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

"Oh, hello Professor Quirrell," I said holding my hand out to him.

He didn't shake my hand though, he just stared at it with widened eyes and backed away.

"I l-look forward to s-seeing you two at H-Hogwarts…" he mumbled walking away.

"Professor Quirrell scares easy, don't let it bother ya," Hagrid said looking at me.

We shook a few more people's hands and then walked out towards the back of the pub. Outside of the back door, we saw a large, brick wall and some trash cans laying out.

"Uh…" I started to say something as Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella again.

He started to touch several different bricks on the wall with the end of the umbrella and then stepped away from the wall again. Not a moment later, the wall began to shift. The bricks slowly moved around to form a small doorway that looked as though it led into another street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said looking out of the doorway.

Harry and I slowly began to walk towards the doorway and into the street. All through the area, I could see children running around, salesmen trying to sell the strangest of things, magical objects, and people rushing into the various shops.

"What is this place?" Harry asked as we began walking down the street.

"Diagon Alley is where all the witches and wizards go to buy things. Not a single Muggle can get in here," Hagrid smiled.

"Muggle?" Harry and I asked.

"Non-magical folk," Hagrid replied.

We walked around for a few minutes, looking at all the different shops and items for sale when I realized something.

"Hagrid, how are we going to buy any of these things? We don't have any money…"

"Well sure ya do," he said. "Ya think yer mum and dad left you with nothing after they died? We're gonna go by Gringotts first ter get yer money."

"What's Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"It's a wizard's bank," Hagrid said pointing toward the building. "It's run by goblins. It's the safest place in the world besides Hogwarts, you'd have ter be mad to try 'n rob it."

Ahead of us was the bank that Hagrid was talking about. It was a large white building with columns running down the front of it. Above the door was a sign that said _Gringotts_.

When we went into the bank, Harry and I caught our first glimpse of what a goblin was. There were dozens of them behind counters all throughout the room. Each of these goblins had a ugliness to them with their short, squashed looking face with large ears and noses.

"How can I help you?" the goblin in front of the desk in front of us asked without raising his head.

"We need to enter a couple of vaults," Hagrid said.

"Which ones?" the goblin said, still without looking at Hagrid.

"Vaults 687 and 713."

"Keys?"

"Oh, er…" Hagrid said as he began looking through his jacket pockets, even having to empty some of them. "Here we go, this is Harry's key. I'm here to, er, do Hogwarts business in 713," Hagrid said pulling a note from another pocket.

The goblin finally looked up and took the key and walked toward the far side of the bank. We all stepped into a cart, just barely fitting because of Hagrid, and the cart began to move forwards by magic. As soon as we took off, we began to move at what seemed to be the speed of light. Within a moment, we were in front of vault 713.

The goblin stepped out of the cart and onto the platform in front of the vault. He raised his hands and began to run them along the middle of the vault door as it slowly unlocked. The door opened to reveal a small package about the size of a small rock, the only thing that was in the safe. Hagrid walked over to the package and picked it up to put it in his pocket.

"What is that, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell ya, it's Hogwarts business," he said as he stepped back into the cart.

After vault 713 was shut and the golbin returned to the cart, we were moving again at light speed towards the next vault. Before I knew it, the cart came to an abrupt stop and we were sitting in front of vault 687.

"This'll be yer vault now, you two," Hagrid said as we all stepped out of the cart.

"Key please," the goblin requested.

The goblin took the key from Hagrid and put it into the lock for the vault. When it opened up, my mouth dropped. Inside of the vault sat a large pile of gold. Something that even Dudley would be jealous of.

* * *

"Alright, we still have to get our wands," I said looking down at the list. We had just finished buying all of the other supplies in the other stores and it was nearly six o' clock at night.

"Okay, how 'bout you two go an get yer wands at Ollivander's, while I stop by somewhere really quick.

We went into the wand shop and saw that the walls were stacked high with all kinds of boxes, all of which held a unique kind of wand. When the bell on the door signaled our arrival, an old man appeared from an aisle behind the desk.

"Well, hello Harry and Phoenix Potter," the man said. "It seems that just yesterday that your mother and father came into this shop to receive a wand themselves. Let me see if I could find you one…"

He ran back into the aisle and came out with two different wands.

"Just wave it in the air…" he instructed us as the wands were handed to us.

We did as we were told and lights all around the room shattered.

"Well that's not right at all…" Ollivander muttered as he snatched the wands from their hands and went back to get another pair.

This happened several times, all of which involved some kind of broken furniture around the shop. It was about ten minutes after their arrival that Ollivander came over to the two of them with a curious look in his eye.

"Let's see about these…" he murmured.

We both waved the wands at the same time and sparks flew from them both, a pleasant surprise considering the reactions of the other wands.

"Curious…very curious indeed…" Ollivander said almost to himself.

"What's curious?" I asked.

Ollivander hesitated for a moment until saying,

"It's very curious that the wands that you are holding share the same core with another owner. The core of your wands are Phoenix hairs. This particular Phoenix gave only three feathers away. Two of which are in the wands that you are holding, the other one, however, belongs to the man that gave you those scars."

At that moment there was a tapping on the window of the shop. All of us turned to see Hagrid staring through the window carrying two owls: one was pure white, the other black with white spots sprinkled throughout it.

"Happy birthday!" he called through the window.

* * *

"Hagrid…how does everyone know who we are?" Harry asked when we sat down for dinner that night.

Hagrid looked up from his meal and stayed silent for a minute.

"You see…when you to were babies…yer parents were killed by a man…a very bad man…"

"Who?" I asked.

"Well, people don't really like to say his name…" he said looking down at his hands.

"Can you write it down then?" Harry asked.

"I…can't spell it. Okay, I'll say it once…but that's it…his name was…_Voldemort_…"

"Voldemort?" Harry and I said in unison.

"Don't say that!" Hagrid said. "Well…You-Know-Who came to yer parent's house one night and killed yer parents. He went ter go 'n kill the two of you, but the spell rebounded and made him disappear."

"So…V-You-Know-Who is dead?" I asked.

"Well, some say he is…but I think he's still out there…waitin'…"

**I hope you liked it! If you have any suggestions for this story, please tell me!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hagrid dropped us off at the Dursley's house after we had gotten all of our supplies. Just before he left, he handed up two tickets and said that we had to be at King's Cross Station on September 1 and that the train would leave at eleven o' clock.

"Er…Hagrid?" Harry said. "This ticket says to go to Platform 9 ¾…"

But when we turned around, Hagrid had already disappeared.

"How is this supposed to work?" I asked. There is no such thing as Platform 9 ¾, how are we supposed to get there?"

* * *

August went by slowly and the summertime came to an end. When September 1 came by, Harry and I quickly packed to go to Hogwarts, still unsure about how we were going to get on Platform 9 ¾. The Dursleys drove us to King's Cross Station and dropped us of, mocking us all the way for the odd tickets that Hagrid had given us. There was a half of an hour left until the train left.

"Okay, let's start by going to Platform 9 and we'll see if it's there," I said as I put my owl into the cart that I was pushing.

Harry nodded and we walked on to Platform 9 and to Platform 10. There was no other platform in between. Just 9 and 10.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked a employee of the station. "Where is Platform 9 ¾?"

The man looked at Harry as though he had lost his mind.

"Very funny, kid."

Harry and I sat down at a bench next to Platform 9 and watched as the time passed by.

"Guess this was all a hoax…" Harry said.

I sighed and I watched as crowds of people passed by us, staring at the owls in our carts. Hedwig, the snowy owl that Harry had, looked around at the people while my black and white owl, tuck, slept silently in his cage.

We waited around for several moments, losing all hope of going to Hogwarts.

"Fred and George, KEEP UP! I don't want to lose you two with all of these Muggles!"

Our heads shot up at the word _muggle_, knowing that these people might be able to help us. We quickly pushed our carts over to the group of people that we overheard. It was a very large crowd, a mother and her five children, all redheads, pushing carts full of books and one of them even had an owl.

"Excuse me?" Harry said looking at the woman. "Do you know how to get into Platform 9 ¾?"

"Well, yes," the woman said. "You just have to run through this wall right here."

"We have to do what?" I asked.

"Just watch my children, okay? Then you can give it a try," she said with a smile.

The oldest of the sons walked into the wall and went straight through it.

I looked at Harry, who also had wide eyes, wondering if I was just imagining things.

"You see!" the woman said with a smile. "Okay, Fred, your turn."

There were two identical redheaded boys standing beside each other, each with a cart.

"I'm not Fred!" he said. "And you call yourself our mother?"

"Oh, I'm sorry George, go ahead."

The boy walked over to the wall, preparing to make a run towards it.

"I was only kidding, I am Fred!" he said as he ran through the wall, his twin brother running through it too.

The youngest of the boys looked over at the two of us, wondering if we wanted to go first. He appeared to be the same age, though rather tall and lanky.

"Let them go first Ron," the mother said.

Harry and I looked at each other, silently deciding who would go first.

I shrugged my shoulders and made a run towards the wall, praying that I didn't fly backwards. I closed my eyes as I was about to reach the walls, but I continued to run. When I opened my eyes, my jaw dropped. There was a huge sign labeled _Platform 9 ¾ _hanging from the ceiling and an enormous black and scarlet train that was sitting on the tracks. There was a large crowd of people, all varying in age, saying goodbye to one another as they began to board the train.

"Goodbye Mum!"

"You lost your toad _again_, Neville!"

"Write me, darling!"

It amazed me on just how many people where there. That's when I noticed that Harry had made it through and was looking around as I had just been.

"It's amazing isn't it?" I said.

"Yeah…" he murmured.

* * *

Harry and I boarded the train after thanking the Mrs. Weasley, the woman that helped us make it to the platform, and we found a vacant compartment to sit in.

We sat there for a few minutes, just watching the people out of the window say there final goodbyes to their families and then the train took off.

After a few more minutes, the younger redheaded boy came up to our compartment.

"Hey, can I sit here?" he asked. "All of the other seats are filled."

We both nodded and he sat down next to Harry, opposite of me.

"I Ron by the way, Ron Weasley," he said to both of us.

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter…"

"And I'm phoenix Potter."

His mouth fell open and his eyes immediately went to both of our foreheads, obviously searching for our scars.

"Do you really have the…" he asked pointing to his own forehead.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said moving his messy black hair aside for Ron to see.

He looked over at me and I moved the side bangs that I had covering the large scar and he smiled at both of us.

"Whoa…" he said looking from one of us to the other.

We all sat in the compartment talking for a while and I found out that Ron was actually one of seven children and all of them were wizards and witches in his family. He even had a pet rat named Scabbers.

"And one time," Ron said. "Fred turned one of my toys into a spider. I've been afraid of those things ever since."

"Anything from the trolley?" an old woman came to the door of our compartment pointing towards a trolley filled with all kinds of different candies and treats.

"No," Ron said. "My mum packed me a sandwich…" he pulled out his food with a disgusted look.

She started to walk away when Harry stopped her.

"I'll have the whole lot," he said holding out golden coins.

* * *

The compartment was filled with all different sorts of the candy that Harry bought from the trolley. There were things like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans (I got a meatloaf flavored one), Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Cauldrons.

I opened up the container to a chocolate frog and something dropped out.

"Who'd you get?" Ron asked.

I picked up the card and read it.

"Albus Dumbledore…_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling…_"

"Oh, I already have him…" Ron said grabbing for a licorice wand and cramming it into his mouth.

"Oh! Do you want to see a spell?" Ron asked looking excited.

"Sure," Harry said.

"Okay, well, I'm not sure if it's a good one or not, but Fred and George showed it to me…" he said as he grabbed for Scabbers.

"Here we go," he pulled his wand out and started to tap it onto the rat.

Right when he was about to say a spell, the compartment door flew open. In the door was a bushy haired girl with particularly large front teeth who had already changed into her black school robes.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but a boy named Neville has lost his toad," the girl said. "Have any of you seen it?"

We all looked at one another and shook our heads. However, the girls attention was now with Ron.

"Are you doing magic?" she asked. "Let's see then."

She sat down next to me and looked over at Ron.

"Um, all right…" he said looking back at Scabbers. "Sunshine daises, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

Nothing happened.

"Well that's no good," the girl said, then she looked from Harry to me. "Oh my, you're Harry and phoenix Potter! I'm Hermione Granger!" she announced shaking our hands.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron said looking at Hermione.

"Pleasure…" she said with a look that said otherwise. "Well, I'm going to go look for that toad, could anyone help me?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, neither wanting to go, so I stood up.

"I'll help," I said looking at the two boys who looked thrilled that they could stay put.

"Thank you! Oh, by the way," she said to Ron. "You have dirt on your nose…"

Ron started to rub the dirt off his nose as we left the compartment.

"What color is the toad?" I asked Hermione.

"It's sort of a brownish color, at least that's what Neville told me…oh, there he is…" she said looking down the rows towards a short, plump, brown-haired boy.

"Did you find him?" the boy asked desperately.

"No, but phoenix Potter has come to help," she said smiling back at me.

Neville looked over to me and up to my forehead.

"T-thank y-you," he stammered.

I smiled and continued down the rows to ask if anyone had seen the toad. No one had.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad?" I asked a compartment of boys.

"No we haven't seen a bloody toad," a boy with white-blond hair said to me. "My father only buys the best for me."

All the other people in the compartment laughed.

"Wow, git much?" I muttered as I walked out of the compartment.

"Excuse me?" the boy said.

"I didn't stutter," I turned to him and said.

Neville walked up behind me asking the people in the cart beside the boy named Draco if they had seen the toad.

"Well that makes sense, the toad belongs to Longbottom," Draco sneered.

Neville turned around and went red when he saw Draco.

"What does it matter who it belongs to?" I snarled.

"Only the losers of the school bring toads, everyone knows that," he said. "It should have been clear to me that someone as pathetic as Longbottom would bring one."

He started to laugh and I glanced over and saw Neville looking at the ground, his face red as a tomato.

"Shove off," I said pushing him backwards, wiping the grin write off his pale face.

"Don't you _dare _touch me!" he snarled. "My father will hear about this!"

"I'm shaking," I muttered as I walked away from the compartment, Neville following me.

"Thanks…" he whispered to me when we stopped.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

* * *

We finally arrived at the school about a half of an hour later.

"First years! First years over here!" a familiar voice called out.

I looked over and saw Hagrid waving his arm into the air, a lantern in his other hands. When he saw us, a huge smile went across his face.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry called as we made our way over to him.

After all of the first years got together, Hagrid announced that we would go over to the castle in boats. I got into a boat with Harry and Ron.

We were sitting still in the boat, when all of a sudden, the boats began to move by magic. I looked over to Harry, who had a big smile on his face. Then I felt something slimy on my hand. I jerked away from it and saw that it was a large, brown toad. I looked around at the other boats and I saw Neville.

"Hey Neville!" I called and he looked over at me. "Is this your toad?"

I held it up and he smiled, "Trevor!"

"I'll give it to you when we stop, okay?" I said and he nodded.

I looked back ahead just as the school came into view.

It was magnificent.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Hagrid said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope that you liked it. More to come soon! :D**

**Please REVIEW and thank you to all of the people that have commented on previous chapters, it means a lot to me. :)**


End file.
